


Slowly...

by Maxrim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrim/pseuds/Maxrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story, also my head canon on how our big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff functions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly...

He ran. Again. Why were they so obsessed with dissecting him? He'd already explained it, time is tied to matter, over the thousands of years, time stabilized to approximately the same rate across the universe, but alternate realities flow at different speeds. When you slip from one to another, you either push or hold back the flow around you. This causes reality jumpers, as well as those who have been near them for a time, to age, move, and think at different speeds. His reality just happened to move more quickly than this one, which is why he had the technology to jump and these people didn't. Disecting him would tell them nothing.  
He was surprised they thought they would catch him, being as that a casual walk on his part moved at about 40 miles per every one of their hours. Of course they did have planes and cars. All he wanted to do was get back to his reality, but he couldn't find it... 16 years of jumping from reality to reality, unfortunately the QDB(Quantum Displacement Band), as they called it, required an enormous amount of energy, and, while his Earth was stocked full of powerful sources, this one still used batteries. In order to get enough, he'd have to commandeer a fission plant. Fission! It'd been a long time since those had been around on his Earth. He walked into a restaurant and casually stole some food, by the time he was walking out, several napkins still in the air, people were still in shock, wondering what just happened. He ate on the place's roof. This Earth is too lonely, it needs connection, once they develop empathy implants things will get better, he thought. He hoped. It wasn't a good place to be. He sighed as he realized that at some point during the next couple days of this Earth's time, it'd be his birthday.  
He heard something in the distance, something fast. Probably after him. He scared them, so they wanted to capture or kill him. He started walking, ignoring the slowly surprised faces of the pedestrians as he seemed to them to be zooming past them. He couldn't hide from their government, they were finding him using the radiation that the QDB gave off. He wasn't even sure that it would work if he did find the power for it. It was supposed to last for 50 uses, with power for 40 already in it, to ensure that he could safely try out a couple realities and then hop back. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple.  
Realities flow less like a rope, more like a river. They aren't static. He couldn't find home. And this was it's 56th use. Though if he didn't come back, maybe they wouldn't send another. Maybe he'd be the only stranded lab rat.  
But maybe they would. He saw it. A jet. It had guns of some sort. He hoped they wouldn't use them in the inhabited area, and he hoped he could use that to his advantage. He started running. He would loop around the urban area, he had noted that there were a few bridges across the river that'd be convenient for that purpose. Once he had lost the jet for a moment, he would leave the city, hopefully it'd take them a few hours to find him. After a few loops, he didn't see it anymore. He turned. After a few moments, he was reaching the edge of the suburbs. It was a forested area. He ran through the forest, hoping they wouldn't even notice he'd left.  
But he still heard it. Was it still after him? Maybe it wouldn't see him in the forest. He sped up just before he heard a crash behind him. It was a bomb. What the hell!?, he thought, as he saw the flames expand, moving towards him like a fist. It felt like one, too. A fist. Going straight through him. Why?, he asked silently, thinking: Maybe this is a mercy, to quicken the inevitable, as he was torn apart.

Slowly.


End file.
